


FUCK YEAH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'MURICA!

by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel England, He's just a background character, I count angels as being part of Sweet Devil deal with it, M/M, Possible sequel, Russia is not the bad guy, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon/pseuds/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Late birthday gift for America :shot:) Alfred is in love with Arthur, an angel that had always been around since childhood. However, Alfred has a secret that neither knows about. What would become of these two when that secret is finally revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FUCK YEAH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'MURICA!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spelling/grammar errors. Maybe some OCCness
> 
> Hetaria DOES belong to me! JK! Hetalia does not belong to me -emo corner-

"Arthur! Arthur! Where are you?" a young child with sunny blond hair and bright blue eyes yelled, looking desperately around for his guardian. The young child heard giggles behind him, then spun around to face a fairly young angle with sandy blond hair and bright emerald eyes. "Arthur! You were supposed to hide!" the child whined.

The angel ruffled his hair, "Hush, Alfred, we can still play. We have all day to play whatever you want." True to his word, the two played until it was time for Alfred to go inside, for good boys listened to when their mothers told them to go inside.

"Alfred, who where you playing with dear?" his mother, a small woman with sunny blond hair and bright sky blue eyes, asked him when he walked in.

"My friend, Arthur."

His mother hummed, "Is he a nice person?"

"Yes! He lets me have candies and he plays with me all day! You saw mommy, didn't you?"

His mother chuckled, "Of course I did sweatie. Now go and take a shower so we can eat."

Alfred nodded with enthusiasm before running off to do what his mother asked. She mused that Alfred was such a good child, and she was glad that an angel found him before a demon, unlike her.

~.~

"Hey, Arthur, do you know who or where my dad is? I asked mom, but she said that he's traveling the world. I don't believe her cause I know she's lying. I was just wondering if you knew."

Arthur shook his head, "Sorry, love. I don't know, either. There's no point in lying to you because you always know when someone's lying to you. That's a good skill to have in this world. You're lucky."

The sunny blond shrugged, "Thanks anyways. I was just wondering cause I always see other kids with their dads."

"Don't feel bad. I'm sure there are plenty of other kids who don't know who their father is, and even more who lost them. So don't think you are alone, because in reality, you are never alone."

"Jesus Arthur, if I didn't know any better I would have assumed you were a motivational speaker," Alfred laughed.

"Shut up, you git and let me try to cheer you up."

"Whatever you say, old mad," Alfred just laughed harder.

Arthur sighed, "One, I'm not an old man. I don't even age. Two, you git." The sandy blond slapped the sunny blond upside his head.

Alfred grumbled.

~.~

Arthur was getting worried. Alfred was rapidly approaching his teens and Arthur couldn't bare the thought of the child he came to love was going to loose his sight soon, like all children. Yes, it was a little odd that Alfred still had his sight even though he was in his double digits, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to care, after all, the longer the child had the sight, the longer Arthur can be with his beloved child. Arthur was currently sitting down on the roof of Alfred's school, sunbathing and waiting for Alfred to come out. Of course the other would ignore his presence until they were alone, but Arthur didn't mind, after all he didn't want people to assume Alfred was crazy.

The sandy blond rolled his eyes and stepped on a low level demon that he saw from the corner of his eye. It disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Lately, Arthur had seen plenty of low leveled demons around, more than he would like to admit or count. He had no idea why they showed up a lot, but assumed it was because they were fairly weak and could easily slip in from Hell. Nothing to big or worrisome to worry about, so Arthur went back to sunbathing without a care in the world.

When the bell rung, Arthur lazily flew down and joined Alfred, the sunny blond talking his head off with what happened during the day. Arthur just smiled and nodded, knowing that the boy would be happy with just that as proof that the sandy blond was listening.

"I swear, Arthur, everybody loves me!"

Arthur just hummed and nodded, "Just be careful, love, it's impossible for everybody to love you, just keep that in mind."

Alfred walked faster and turned to face Arthur, "Arthur, do you love me?"

The sandy blond blinked, surprised before smiling gently, "Of course, love."

Alfred smiled and nodded, satisfied, "Good, cause your love is the only love that matters to me."

Arthur smiled, "Glad to hear that."

~.~

"Arthur! I'm so excided! First day of high school! I'm also really nervous. Do you think it'd be like in the moves? Oh god, what if nobody likes me? What if it's too hard and I drop out? Oh god, what am I going to do?" Alfred babbled.

Arthur put his finger on the sunny blond's lips, "You talk a lot when nervous, you know that?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I'm just nervous. That's all," the sunny blond ignored the fluttering feeling in his gut.

Arthur gave a small smile, "It's okay. I would imagine that you would be. However, I highly doubt that it would be like those high school dramas you like to watch all the time. They exaggerate stuff like that."

Alfred hugged the sandy blond, "Thanks Arthur, you always know the right thing to say." Alfred felt his head being petted, and he could not deny the warm feeling he got from both the petting and the hug.

~.~

Alfred found that he couldn't get Arthur out of his mind, no matter how much he tried. It made no sense, considering the fact that Arthur was always around. He groaned in frustration. He sounded like a lovesick teenage girl for crying out loud! He then sighed and flopped on his bed. He could complain all he wanted, but that wouldn't change the fact that he was in fact, acting like a lovesick teenage girl. He even walked around and picked places were he would take Arthur to for crying out loud! Of course, if Arthur was human, he would love to ask the sandy blond out for a date. But it's not like he thought of kissing the angel! Oh wait, he already did that. All the time. With a load groan, Alfred buried his heating face in his pillow.

~.~

Alfred was now in his mid teens, fifteen, to be exact. Arthur was horrified and suspicious to find that low leveled demons loved to be around Alfred. After all, demons feasted on negative emotions. Was Alfred suffering without the sandy blond's knowledge? Of course not, Arthur kept a close eye on him. Yet, Alfred never did loose his sight, something that rarely, if not never, happened. Arthur couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because his mother became insane two years ago. That must be the reason why. The sunny blond was simply worried about his mother. That still did not explain why Alfred still has the sight. As excited as this made the sandy blond, he was going to find out. Though this was going to mean that he was going to have to leave Alfred alone for a bit. Nothing bad was going to happen while he was gone right?

~.~

Alfred was laying down on his bed, listening to music. His room was dark, for he liked listening to music in the dark the best.

Suddenly, he kicked a low leveled demon from his bed, "I told you to not go on my bed. Now you can't come back until I feel like it. Now be gone," Alfred commanded firmly. All of the demons were gone in a puff of smoke, listening to him like always. Alfred got up and took a bottle of salt, making a straight line. Those demons were annoying as hell, but they were good company while Arthur was gone. That angel just disappeared on him one day. He flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Alfred had no idea when he fell asleep.

When morning came, Alfred wondered what to do. It was the weekend, so not much needed to be done. He would have to go shopping, and he should visit his mother's grave. Poor woman was driven to insanity, and no one could explain why. She just became insane on a whim, then died for unknown reasons last year. The worst part was that Arthur wasn't there to comfort Alfred.

After putting away the groceries, Alfred grabbed his keys and reentered his car, driving away to the graveyard were she was buried. He picked up primroses, his mother's favorites, on his way. When he got to her grave, he noticed that someone was standing in front of it. Ignoring the man, Alfred placed the flowers on the ground.

"Hey, mom," he greeted, "How are you doing?" silence, but Alfred didn't mind, "I've been good, ya'know. College's keeping me busy. It's a lot of work, I swear! But I know it'll be worth it later, I know, I know. Everyone's been drilling that in since day one of school," Alfred laughed, "You know I would visit you more, but I've been so busy, I just didn't have the time. For that, I'm sorry." Alfred turned to walk away, but his arm was grabbed and he was forced to turn around to face a tall man with almost snow white hair and pale violet eyes.

"I need to talk to you," the man spoke. Alfred realized that he had an accent of some sort.

~.~

Arthur stood up in shock, finally everything made sense. He was in a library in Heaven, books spread out all around him. He was looking for why Alfred still had the sight, for every kid usually outgrew it. Except for Alfred. Now Arthur knew. It was much, much bigger and more serious than he could imagine. Not his Alfred. Not his sweet, lovable Alfred. He quickly fled the library to warn Alfred before anything bad could happen.

~.~

Alfred was sitting on a swing in a nearby park. The talk with the stranger was definitely interesting, no doubt about it. The sunny blond pondered on what to do with the information. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw familiar sandy blond hair and green eyes run up to him. Alfred immediately jumped up and tackled the angel in a bear hug, spinning him around. Of course he would look crazy, but he couldn't bring himself to care much, besides no one was around. He had missed Arthur so much, he was relieved to see him again. After staring at Arthur for a bit, eyes filled with love and adoration. Alfred grabbed Arthur's chin and lifted it up to force Arthur to look at him. He leaned down and kissed Arthur sweetly, surprising the sandy blond. He pulled back and stared at Arthur again.

"Wh-what was that? That's not important though. A-Alfred! You're-"

The sunny blond cut off the sandy blond, "Shush, my angel. Everything is going to fine. We are here right now and that's all that matters."

"But Alfred! You're-!"

The sunny blond pulled Arthur in a tight embrace, once again cutting him off before his sky blue eyes turned icy, pupils stretching into slits like cat eyes. His once sunny blond hair darkened into black hair. A leathery tail shot out, whipping around and leathery bat wings sprung from his back and spread out. He smirked, canines having grown. "Oh Arthur, how I love you, so, so much. I have loved you for many years now. Just so you know." A dark hole opened up, and Alfred dived in, dragging Arthur along with him.

~End~


	2. Possible Sequel?

A/N:

Sorry guys, but this is not a new chapter. However, I do have an important announcement I guess. So I was thinking of making a sequel to this story. Would you guys like to read it? Please contact me if you would like me to write it and post it :3. Remember reviews boosts my confidence and makes my day~ have a lovely rest of your day or night wherever you may be

~Anya

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! (QwQ I was gonna post this sooner, but I had to go to my Uncle's house for the weekend and he had no wifi. I'm home now, so up this goes!)
> 
> I know what you are thinking. "How did she come up with this genius idea?" Well let me tell you. At 4 in the morning yesterday. 4 IN THE BLOODY MORNING! I had a mental image of Alfred transforming into a demon (a little after I woke up) so I built this fic on that image. Okay fine. Your probably wondering if that stranger was Ivan and what he wanted with Alfred. Based on a prompt on a Hetalia kink meme, a bonus point was awarded for making Ivan Alfred's father. Well I fell in love with that idea so here is Ivan as a fairly high leveled demon who is Alfred's father. His mom is a random OC I made up in a second. Literally. Anyways hoped you enjoyed, and hope to see you on my other fics~ ANYA OUT! -disappears in the shadows-
> 
> ~Anya


End file.
